For example, an optical fiber cutter described in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a conventional optical fiber cutter. The optical fiber cutter described in Patent Literature 1 includes a cutter body, a slider movably provided on the cutter body, a blade member rotatably provided on the slider to scratch an optical fiber, blade rotation means for rotating the blade member, and rotation operation mode setting means for setting one of a plurality of rotation operation modes including a first mode for not rotating the blade member and a second mode for rotating the blade member by a predetermined angle using the blade rotation means each time the slider moves in one direction with respect to the cutter body.